Grau und Grausam ist die Nacht
by Magic Morgana
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Es geht um die Todesser, die in einer Muggelgegend auftauchen. Werden die Muggel überleben? Grausam sterben? Oder was anderes? Findet es einfach heraus!


Ein weiteres Werk von mir. Ich bitte darum, dass jeder der es liest reviewt, es ist so eingestellt, dass jeder reviewen kann und nicht nur die, die bei ff-Net angemeldet sind.

LG  
Magic

* * *

**Grau und grausam ist die Nacht**

Für muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer wurde es immer gefährlicher. Die Todesser und Voldemort waren hinter ihnen her und brachten sie immer auf grausame Art und Weise um.  
Viele von ihnen versteckten sich, darunter die, die Hogwarts bereits abgeschlossen haben.  
Hermine wusste immer, dass es für sie gefährlich war, aber sie war eine Kämpferin. Aber mit der Zeit, wo sie Freunde und Familie verlor, wurde sie zunehmend ängstlicher. Dies war der Grund, warum sie untertauchte. Niemand wusste wo sie war.  
Aber eines Nachts …

Grau und grausam ist die Nacht.  
Verstecke mich um nicht gesehen zu werden.  
Es ist gefährlich, ich habe Angst.  
Sie kommen näher.  
Bitte lass sie mich nicht finden.  
Wenn sie mich hier sehen, dann bin ich des Todes nicht mehr weit.  
Ich will nicht sterben.  
Nicht jetzt, nicht so.  
Nein, ich will leben.  
Ich habe noch nicht einmal annähernd soviel gemacht wie ich will.  
Ich habe noch so viel vor.  
Es darf doch nicht einfach aufhören.  
Mein Leben hat doch eben erst begonnen.  
Nicht weinen, wird schon gut gehen.  
Was rede ich mir da eigentlich ein.  
Nichts wird gut gehen.  
Es ist schon seit geraumer Zeit so.  
Es war wirklich nur mehr eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie mich finden.  
Ich habe gehofft, dass dieser Tag nicht so früh kommen würde.  
Was habe ich nur getan, damit ich dieses Schicksal verdient habe?  
Warum muss es ausgerechnet ich sein.  
Nein, ich bleibe stark, aber ich kann nicht.  
Meine Knie zittern.  
Hoffentlich hören sie es nicht, sonst ist es vorbei.  
Kommt da wer?  
Warum knarrt die Tür?  
Warum höre ich Schritte?  
Nein, sie sind nicht hier.  
Bitte nicht, dass darf nicht sein.  
Ich will leben, bitte bringt mich nicht um.  
Jetzt weine ich auch noch und ich will mutig und stark sein?  
Da haben sich wohl alle geirrt.  
Ich bin nichts, ich nur nutzlos und eine Gefahr.  
Ich will nicht sterben.  
Aber was ist, wenn sie mich finden?  
Ich werde mich nicht freiwillig opfern.  
Aber ich werde auch nicht kampflos aufgeben.  
Nein, dazu ist mein Stolz zu groß.  
Aber ich bin nicht so stark oder mutig.  
Ich bloß eine Muggelgeborne in einer, anfangs für mich, fremden Welt.  
Jetzt fühle ich mich so wohl.  
Jedoch kann ich dieses Schicksal nicht akzeptieren.  
Jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer hat sich damit abgefunden.  
Und ich?  
Nein, ich nicht, ich kann es nicht.  
Ich habe noch nicht einmal etwas in meinem Leben erreicht und dann soll es schon aus sein?  
Ich muss kämpfen, bis zum Schluss.  
Keine Schritte mehr?  
Sind sie gegangen?  
Nein, dass darf nicht sein.  
Die Schritte kommen in meine Richtung.  
Ich kann nicht weg.  
Ich muss aber hier weg.  
Die Türe, sie sind hier.  
Bitte lass sie nicht hier her.  
Geht wieder!  
Geht wieder!  
Geht wieder!  
Bleibt von der Türe weg.  
Macht sie nicht auf.  
Warum ausgerechnet?  
Warum bleiben sie ausgerechnet vor diesem Schrank stehen?  
Bitte verschont mich und alle meine Freunde.  
Ich habe doch nichts getan.  
Neeeiiiin!

Langsam wir die Türe geöffnet.  
Ein sperrlicher Lichtstrahl trifft mich.  
Ich zittere.  
Vor mir steht eine vermummte Gestalt.  
Durchwühlt meine Kleidung.  
Was suchen sie?  
Bitte aufhören, bitte!  
Dort noch eine Stimme.  
Wie viele Todesser sind noch hier?  
Werden sie alles in die Luftsprengen?  
Dann bin ich so und so verloren.  
Ein Todesser ruft etwas, aber ich verstehe es nicht.  
Was sagt er?  
Der Todesser vor mir dreht sich um.  
Er geht weg.  
Holt er etwas Hilfe?  
Ich sehe auf den Boden.  
Seine schwarzen Stiefel entfernen sich von mir und meinem Schrank.  
Die Türe steht offen.  
Die Schritte entfernen sich immer weiter.  
Die Eingangstüre fällt ins Schloss.  
Sie sind weg.  
Bitte lass sie weg sein.  
Hier höre nichts.  
Ist das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?  
Kommen sie noch einmal zurück?  
Ich warte, sitze und zittere weiter.  
Bin nicht fähig mich zu rühren.  
Wie eine Ewigkeit kommt es mir vor.  
Die Zeit rennt weiter.  
Keine Todesser, sie kommen nicht zurück.  
Bin ich mir sicher?  
Ja, sie sind weg.  
Meine Zeit ist also noch nicht abgelaufen!

Danke!  
Ich bin so froh.  
Jetzt weine ich wieder!  
Nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Freude.  
Ich darf noch leben, solange es notwendig ist und mir gewährt.  
Ich bin so glücklich.


End file.
